valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
The Tower of Mastering Finesse
.png |Captain Mikli|Ranking Reward Amalgamation |Mikli|Floor Reward |Jorna|Floor Reward |Pilot Mikli|Amalgamation |Commander Mikli|Amalgamation |Detective Mikli|Amalgamation |Goddess Cynthia|Fantasy Archwitch |Enlil|Archwitch |Mysterious Gear|Floor Reward Amalgamation Material |Aviator Badge|Floor Reward Amalgamation Material |Antique Compass|Floor Reward Amalgamation Material |Lindwurm Badge|Ranking Reward Amalgamation Material |Stone Gear|Floor Reward Amalgamation Material |Foreign Attire|Ranking Reward Amalgamation Material |Krull|Event ATK and DEF 10x KO Gauge 100% Pass 180% / 460% UP |Strahler|Event ATK and DEF 10x KO Gauge 100% Pass 180% / 460% UP |Effole|Event ATK and DEF 10x KO Gauge 100% UP }} "The Tower of Mastering Finesse" event has started! Event Period: 12:00 on September 3rd ー 11:59 on September 18th (JST). ■Obtain the newly added GLR MIKLI! If you are ranked within the top 1000, you can obtain the BADGE material card that is used for amalgamation in order to obtain LR MIKLI! In addition...!? If you reach the 750,000th floor, you can obtain the GEAR material card that is used for amalgamation in order to obtain GLR MIKLI! GLR MIKLI] ☆Airship Lindwurm Lv.10 (Max) : • Deal 400% DMG 13 times to the enemy / 25% chance Activations: 1 【Autoskill】 : • Own ATK 150% up after every attack / 100% chance Activations: 3 ※The maximum level for the second skill is Lv.1. The newly added GLR MIKLI is a powerful card that possesses a skill that deals DMG up to 14 times! GLR MIKLI ☆Airship Lindwurm Lv.10 (Max) : • Deal 400% DMG 14 times to the enemy / 25% chance Activations: 1 【Autoskill】 : • Own ATK 200% up after every attack / 100% chance Activations: 3 ※The maximum level for the second skill is Lv.1. ■An Ultimate level has been added. An Ultimate level, that is a level above the Extreme level, has been added. Defeat powerful floor bosses, obtain passes and enter higher levels! ■Ancient Coin Exchange You can obtain extravagant items from exchanging Coins which can be received as daily quest rewards and as floor arrival rewards. The old card from the second tower event SURTR has been returned to this event! SR SURTR and CREST, LAEVATEIN, NECKLACE material cards can be obtained by exchanging Ancient Coins. ■Obtain GUR JORNA! During this event, the new JORNA card has been added as a 50,000th floor arrival reward! Rune Boss JORNA will appear starting from the second half of the event. If JORNA is upgraded, it can become a powerful GUR card that possesses a powerful second skill! GUR JORNA ☆Photo Op! Lv.10 (Max) : • Deal 500% DMG to the enemy with the highest attack power with a simultaneous attack by all allies / 20% chance Activations: 2 【Autoskill】 : • Skill nullification of enemy's attacking skill / 30% chance Activations: 3 ※The maximum level for the second skill is Lv.1. ■Details regarding the event The "The Tower of Mastering Finesse" is a tower-type of event that allows you to proceed to the next floor by acquiring floor passes for defeating bosses. Compete with other players by reaching higher floors as the ranking is based on the highest floor reached! In addition, receive resources and Celestial Gems for completing new Quests that will be added during this event! ※Daily quests are available from 00:00 on September 4th to 11:59 September 18th (JST). ※Please note that daily quests will refresh at 0:00 (JST). ■Floor PASS items 2x Campaign has begun! Starting from 12:00 on September 16th (JST), the number of acquired floor Pass items will be increased 2x! ■An Exclusive Archwitch and a Fantasy Archwitch will appear in Celestial Realm World Maps! During this event, the Exclusive Archwitch ENLIL will appear in Celestial Realm World Map 1 and the Fantasy Archwitch CYNTHIA will appear in Celestial Realm World Map 2! ※ENLIL and CYNTHIA can be obtained as a max likability rating reward and as an Archwitch Subjugation Reward! ※Archwitch Hunt Points will not be earned for defeating ENLIL and CYNTHIA during this event. ■About Amalgamation of obtained cards Upgrade SR MIKLI by amalgamating her with material cards which can be received as floor arrival rewards or Rune Boss rewards until she becomes GUR MIKLI! In addition, if GEAR material card is amalgamated with either GUR KRULL, GUR STRAHLER, or GSR EFFOLE, it will become a powerful card that possesses a second skill! Amalgamation material cards can be earned as Floor Reward and/or Rune Boss reward. ※Please refer to the Details Page to learn more about how to obtain featured cards. Valkyrie Crystal items that can be obtained during this event is an item that fully restores your Tower Event Battle Points. This item can only be used during "The Tower of Mastering Finesse" event. Ancient Coins Exchange To use Ancient Coins, go to Menu > Items > Tickets / Medals and use them. Rewards Rank Trend Ranking trends in game are updated every hour. You can also see your instant rank after clearing floors in the tower.